Brina Niamh
Brina Niamh is a dark knight who is looking for the dark knights' lost headquarters. Biography Early Years Brina Niamh grew up with her family and was normal until she started training with her father. Being an only child she was the heir to the family and needed to learn how to be a Dark Knight, because her family had been linked to the long lost headquarters of the Dark Knights. Her father always told her stories about the Headquarters and how busy and vast the Dark Knights collected information was, and how they did so much before suddenly disappearing. This caused her to gain a great interest in the headquarters. One day her mother died and her father fell into despair, and in an attempt to try and find a way to revive her he decided to look for the long lost headquarters, taking Brina with him. They didn't travel far before Brina's father got sick and died in Trinity Gask, leaving her alone. However, unlike her father, she did not wish to bring them back even though she loved them so much, all she wanted to do was find the lost headquarters of the Dark Knights and find out why it disappeared. This being the case she decided to stay at Trinity Gask and gain what she needed in order to travel more. She intended to find the lost Headquarters of the Dark Knights and find out why it was lost. Godslayer Era While in Trinity Gask, Brina stumbled into Erai Dalfar as she left the inn. The two had a brief exchange before going their separate ways. She later met with Barric Deepthorn with whom she drank and had a conversation. They got along and planned to go on a journey together, but plans changed when Brina ended up deciding to go her own way instead while Barric was asleep and sobering up from the night of heavy drinking. Aliases and Nicknames ; Brina : What she's called. Appearance She stands at a height of 5'4" with a strong build for her size. She has naturally straight dark brown hair and blue eyes. One would describe her as a beauty by any standards. Her armor is midway between light and heavy as it has leather on most of it with plates on the important parts. She carries her meteor hammers in handmade harnesses on her sides a section of the chain hangs behind her going no further than the seat of the armor. And even though she does not mean to, her face tends to have a natural grimace to it, usually causing her problems socially due to her personality. Personality and Traits Shy, reserved, focused, observant. She is usually quiet to people she knows little about and usually won't talk much until she becomes comfortable with them. And due to the way her natural expression is people see her as possibly unapproachable or uncaring even though she is really just quiet and shy. Powers and Abilities Her weapons of choice are two double-headed meteor hammers. She also carries a wakizashi on her as well just in case she is left without her weapons. Relationships Barric Deepthorn Brina and Barric met at a tavern and got along after they figured out how to communicate. Although they appeared to join forces at first and go on adventuring together, Brina eventually decided to ditch Barric who was sobering up and left without a word. Barric spent a week looking for her but in vain and eventually left Trinity Gask with his donkey, hoping that Brina would be alright, wherever she was. See also *Barric Deepthorn *Trinity Gask Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age